


Thunderstorm

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [42]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>au where ben was afraid of storms and mike tries to reassure him that he'll be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

It started softly, the rain dancing through the air and dancing on the ground. Ben was content, he liked rain, he liked the sounds it made when it pattered against windows and walls.

But when the first lightning hit, he was back in his bed, curled into the dozen blankets he had piled up on it. With headphones in his ears and his face hidden in the pillows, Ben tried to shut out the sound, the vibration, the everything.

But he still could feel each roll of thunder and each lightening strike over the dark sky.

He hated it.

Not minutes later, after the thunderstorm had taken its worst form, Mike busted into the bedroom and was instantly in his bed with his arms around him, drawing him tightly to a comforting chest. Kisses were pressed into his hair, calming humming vibrated through Mike’s chest and into his back, fighting against the vibration of the thunder, fighting for his attention.

“You know, last night I found an ad for a trip to Barcelona. You know? Where the sun shines and the water is warmer than 15 degrees. We could go there.” Mike said into Ben's ear, grounding him more than the music on full volume did.

“We could go there and soak in the sun until we radiate the sunshine ourselves.” Ben smiled, slowly sinking into the words Mike spoke, into the image he created. He was already warm, the blankets giving him the heat back he was throwing at them and Mike, who was curled around his back, gave even more heat into the mix. He could feel the sun.

“We could laze around all day, doing nothing but soak in the heat and happiness. Until we are sun burned and laughing all the time.”

Ben hummed, pressing himself closer to Mike who pressed the next kiss to his ear.

“Would you like that?” Mike asked as he squeezed Ben tightly. The brown haired man nodded.

“And all the ice cream in the world. Just dripping down the cone over your fingers because it's too hot for the ice to stay frozen.”

And so it went on until the thunderstorm went back to being plain rain. With Mike telling him things over things, making him think of sun and beach.

Grateful, Ben pressed a soft kiss to Mike's lips when he was able to huddle out of his blankets.

“Thank you.” Ben whispered to his lips.

“Always.” answered Mike. 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
